


Fear

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Fear

I’m afraid.

I don’t really know why. Perhaps it’s because of the look on his face, the night I wore the green dress and he took me to the Towers. He gave me his sonic screwdriver that night. And we made love as the Towers sang. And he cried.

He seldom cries where anyone can see him; rarely shows any true emotion to anyone, aside from boyish exuberance or frustrated temper. When he’s truly angry he gets very quiet... and then one glimpses the Oncoming Storm on the horizon. But tears? No, tears are not his style.

So I’m afraid.


End file.
